csifandomcom-20200225-history
Sweet Sixteen
Sweet Sixteen is the tenth episode in season three of . Synopsis While investigating the death of a base jumper, Mac, Danny and Det. Flack discover the body of a trainer found brutally murdered on his roof and whose pigeons where poisoned. Meanwhile, Stella, Lindsay and Dr. Hawkes arrive at an elaborate Sweet 16 party that turned deadly when the birthday girl's father is found dead behind the wheel of her new $60,000 dollar car. Plot A flock of pigeons falls dead from the sky, taking with them a hapless parachuter. The CSIs learn the pigeons were used for racing and track down the owner of the pigeons, Ray Seeley, only to find Seeley dead outside the pigeon coop on the top of his building, apparently killed by someone wielding a power tool. Flack discovers that Seeley's real name was Rudy Santangelo, and he was in the witness protection program, causing Mac to turn to FBI agent Candace Broadbent. She tells him that Seeley entered the program after seeing two IRA agents murder a cop friend of his, and promises Mac she'll look into the case. Mac turns towards another lead: Jesse Quinn, a teen who was helping Ray look out for the pigeons. The CSIs suspect Jesse may have been angry when he learned Seeley was planning on selling his flock, but when Mac and Flack go to question Jesse at the billiards company his stepfather, Patrick, owns, they find a skittish, nervous boy whom Mac thinks is being abused. Flack is angry when the teen runs and Mac lets him get away, but Mac is convinced the boy isn't their killer. Across town, Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay are investigating the death of Edward Archerson, a wealthy man found dead outside his daughter Autumn's sweet sixteen birthday party in the expensive car he was planning to give her. Lindsay is taken out of commission briefly when a cobra in the backseat of the car bites her and sends her to the hospital. Stella and Hawkes work through a list of suspects: Autumn's brother Chaz, who put the snake in the car to scare his spoiled sister; Autumn's best friend, Paige, who flirted with Edward to try to get into the party; and Tim Swirsky, who Edward caught trying to spike the punch at the party and kicked out. All prove to be dead ends, but a hair found on Edward is more helpful: when the CSIs learn it's part of a hair extension, they zero in on Debra, Edward's wife. Enraged over what she saw as a needlessly extravagant gift, Debra snapped and strangled her husband with her hair extension. Flack and Danny believe all the evidence points to Jesse when they discover the power saw that killed Ray at the billiards shop. Mac isn't convinced, and with the help of Flack and Danny, performs an experiment, tracing the trajectory of the one remaining bird from the billiards shop to Seeley's roof to check Jesse's alibi. Sure enough, Mac is able to prove that Jesse wouldn't have had enough time to kill Ray and then get back to the shop to release the bird. This leaves him with one suspect: Patrick, Jesse's stepfather, whom Mac is certain is abusing Jesse. Disgusted that his stepson would rather help Ray with his pigeons than work in the billiards shop, Patrick went to Ray's to poison the birds. When Ray discovered him, Patrick murdered him. Unsettled by the case, Mac reaches out to Claire's son, Reed Garrett, only to be beeped away to a crime scene before they can go to dinner. When Mac meets Flack, he's shocked to discover the victim is Candace Broadbent, who had been digging into the Seeley case. Mac recalls that he was supposed to meet her the next day to hear what she'd learned in the Seeley case and wonders if she opened up a can of worms in her investigation. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Kyle Gallner as Reed Garrett * John Wesley Shipp as Patrick Quinn * Josie DiVincenzo as Candace Broadbent * Maitland McConnell as Autumn Archerson * Stacy Haiduk as Debra Archerson * Erik Scott Smith as Jesse Quinn * Sean Rose as Chaz Archerson * Tim Abell as Edward Archerson * Jana Kramer as Paige Rowand * Lela Loren as Jo O'Keffe * Gino Montesinos as Howie Davis * Trevor Graciano as Ray Seeley * Karl Brian Miller as Snake Charmer * Levi Ogner as Tim Swirsky * Jef Groff as Jeff Scott See Also 310